12 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:13 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - iCarly - odc. 20 (iHate Sam's Boyfriend); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Potrzebna pomoc, odc. 1 (Help Wanted); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Awantura o Basię - odc. 1/12 - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Natura w Jedynce - Tasmania. Diabelska wyspa. cz 3. Nowa dynasta (Devil Island); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Druga szansa - odc. 2 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Smaki polskie - Wszystko o mące oraz naleśniki i makaron po polsku; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Nasi kuzyni - odc. 1. Pierwsze Naczelne (Cousins 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Galeria - odc. 172; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Galeria - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Klan - odc. 2546 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver I - odc. 7, Ostatni przystanek (MacGyver I, ep. 7, Last Stand); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 174; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Galeria - odc. 175; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Siła wyższa - odc. 3/13 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Mundial 2014 - Ceremonia Otwarcia (Ceremonia Otwarcia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 113, Wielki Nieobecny (seria VI odc. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mundial 2014 - studio: Brazylia - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Mundial 2014 - 1 połowa- Brazylia - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:15 Studio Plaża; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:William Baldwin, Kurt Russel, Donald Sutherland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 MacGyver I - odc. 7, Ostatni przystanek (MacGyver I, ep. 7, Last Stand); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Notacje - Kazimierz Wiśniak. Teatralna trójca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Sąsiad na widelcu - /1/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 526; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 527; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1147 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 305 Podarować życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Sabat czarownic - felieton - (9) Wąchock; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Mateusz Biernat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Baron24 - odc. 24 "Być jak Gabrysia Trzaskalska" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 70; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 563 - W dobrych rękach; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 127 "KRYZYS" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 128 "UŻYWKI SĄ DLA MĄDRYCH" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1147 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1148 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) - txt. str. 777 92'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008); reż.:Stephan Elliott; wyk.:Kristin Scott Thomas, Jessica Biel, Colin Firth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Piąty Stadion - odc. 113, Wielki Nieobecny (seria VI odc. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Było sobie kłamstwo (Invention of Lying) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Matthew Robinson, Ricky Gervais; wyk.:Ricky Gervais, Jennifer Garner, Rob Lowe, Jonah Hill; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008); reż.:Stephan Elliott; wyk.:Kristin Scott Thomas, Jessica Biel, Colin Firth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 34; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Art Noc: Lecha Raczaka gry z czasem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Raport z Polski 08:30 Dzika Polska 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda 09:35 Złote Łany (1) 10:10 Jedź bezpiecznie 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Ogródek bez ogródek 10:50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 11:10 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 11:55 Król Edward 12:20 Świat podróży według Ediego 12:45 Wokół nas 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Antenowe remanenty 14:20 Wokół nas 14:25 Dziennik regionów 14:35 Futboliści - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 15:45 Czy płetwonogie dadzą nogę? 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów 16:35 Sprawa na dziś 17:00 Dej pozór 17:10 Reportaż 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:25 Wokół nas 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:10 Futboliści - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:20 Mundial 2014 - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Chorwacja 02:20 Wokół nas 02:25 Czy płetwonogie dadzą nogę? 02:45 Ogródek bez ogródek 03:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 03:15 Wokół nas 03:20 Złote Łany (1) 03:50 Reportaż 04:30 Astroregion 05:05 Mundial 2010 - Hiszpania - Holandia 06:00 Wokół nas ' 06:05 Raport z Polski 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:15 Świat według Kiepskich (139) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (313) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (348) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (31) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (437) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (12) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (261) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1922) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (32) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (352) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (376) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1923) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (218) 20:00 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 8 (165) 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 8 (166) 00:15 Gdzie jest moja córka? - thriller (Kanada,2007) 02:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Pomóż mi 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (210) 12:10 Szpital (106) 13:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Gangsterzy (1180) 13:55 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Braterska, Tarnów - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Mąż porwał mi dziecko, a ja je odbiłam! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (211) 18:00 Szpital (107) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Będziesz ze mną (1054) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje: Euforia, Ciągowice (6) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia (USA,2006) 00:10 Tożsamość szpiega (2) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Sekrety magii 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Mąż porwał mi dziecko, a ja je odbiłam! TV 4 06:00 Daleko od noszy: Terapia zbiorowa (76) 06:35 Stary Testament (6) 07:10 Stary Testament (7) 07:40 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (17) 08:10 Nowy Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo spotyka Jonathana Wintersa - film animowany (USA,1972) 09:00 Galileo EXTRA (57) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (25) 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (62) 12:00 Otchłań namiętności (63) 13:00 Komisarz Rex (11) 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 14:30 Kłamczuch (43) - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (12) - magazyn kulinarny 16:30 Strażnik Teksasu (116) 17:30 Galileo EXTRA (58) - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Garfield Show: Lodziarka i jaskiniowiec (51) 18:45 Garfield Show: T-3000 (52) 19:00 Nowy Scooby-Doo: Kolacyjka z duchami - film animowany (USA,1972) 20:00 Kłopotliwy spadek - film sensacyjny (USA,2011) 22:05 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 00:15 Jak zostać milionerem (3) 01:35 Interwencja 01:55 To był dzień 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 mała Czarna (300) - talk-show 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 05:50 Hela w opałach: Powiedz dzieciom dobranoc (5) 06:15 Hela w opałach: Męka i rozkosz tworzenia (6) 06:45 Nash Bridges (3) 07:45 Medicopter 3 (25) 08:45 Medicopter 3 (26) 09:45 Boso przez świat - cykl reportaży 10:15 Don Matteo 7 (21) 11:30 Hela w opałach: Rozwódka do wzięcia (7) 12:00 Hela w opałach: Moja młodsza siostra (8) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (150) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (151) 14:30 Kobieta w lustrze (86) 15:30 Hela w opałach: Bezcenne zdjęcie... za 15 zł (9) 16:00 Hela w opałach: Hela w centrum wydarzeń (10) 16:30 Boso przez świat - cykl reportaży 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 4 (7) 18:00 Łowcy skarbów (9) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Operacja "Antarktyda" (37) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3: Tunel miłości/Idealny dzień (12) 20:00 Czwartek z humorem: Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy (USA,1985) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (8) 23:10 Stopień ryzyka - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 01:30 Ostatni prom - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1989) 03:00 Zobacz to!: JRG w akcji (11) 03:25 Dyżur (15) 03:50 Taki jest świat (357) 04:30 Menu na miarę (2) 04:55 Z archiwum policji (7) 05:20 Menu na miarę (3) TVN 7 05:10 We dwoje (16) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Męski typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) - talk-show 07:00 Czerwony Orzeł (4/19) 08:10 Sąd rodzinny: Małżeńska fikcja (123) 09:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Polski Fritzl (597) 10:10 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 11 (1) 11:15 Mango 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Kukułcze jajo (124) 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Wstyd się przyznać (598) 14:50 Szpital (81) 15:50 Brzydula (83) 16:25 Brzydula (84) 16:55 Lekarze (1/13) 18:00 Agenci NCIS 7 (8/24) 19:00 Bananowy doktor 4 (8/16) 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Pozostać żywym - film muzyczny (USA,1983) 22:20 Wybrani (14) 23:05 Wieczór strachu: Cela - thriller (Niemcy,USA,2000) 01:25 Sekrety magii 03:30 Druga strona medalu: Ewa Kopacz (6/7) - talk-show 04:00 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Małysz (7-ost.) - talk-show 04:30 Druga strona medalu: Mariola Gołota (1/8) - talk-show Puls 2 05:55 Jednostka specjalna (4) 06:55 Marta mówi (8) 07:30 Flintstonowie (38) 07:55 Flintstonowie (39) 08:20 Fineasz i Ferb 2 (12) 09:00 Gumisie (4) 09:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Bieg na przełaj (20) 09:35 Reksio: Reksio i świerszcz (50) 10:00 Johnny Test (16) 10:35 Fanboy i Chum Chum (21) 11:00 Zagroda według Otisa (4) 11:20 Lucky Luke: Dorwać świadka (43) 12:00 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (22) 12:20 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (23) 12:55 Fanboy i Chum Chum (22) 13:30 Zagroda według Otisa (5) 14:00 Johnny Test (16) 14:20 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 2: A to polka (3) 14:55 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 2: Klątwa mysiej mumii (4) 15:20 Sabrina (19) 16:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Diabeł z trzema złotymi włosami - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 17:20 Fineasz i Ferb 2 (12) 18:00 Gumisie (4) 18:35 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (9) 19:10 Sekundy grozy 2 (21) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Boso przez świat 20:00 Boso przez świat 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (5) 21:35 Zbuntowany anioł (138) 22:30 Jednostka specjalna (8) 23:30 Krwawa historia Europy: Egzekucje (4) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Jurki "Pierwsze DIWIDI" (18) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 W blasku fleszy (5) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Z archiwum policji (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (10) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (11) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (16) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (9) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (17) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (18) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (613) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 Świat według Bundych 5 (97) 07:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 6 (7) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (234) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: IQ (189) 10:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (37) 10:55 Jak oni śpiewają 5 (52) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 4music 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Dieta cud (190) 15:00 Otchłań namiętności (64) 16:00 Otchłań namiętności (65) 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (26) 18:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 6 (8) - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Świat według Bundych 5 (98) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (117) 20:00 Galileo (235) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Rude Tube (4) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 21:30 Katastrofy na morzu: Dlaczego statki toną? - film dokumentalny 22:35 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Ameryką Łacińską (5) - serial dokumentalny (Argentyna,2008) 23:35 Pięść smoka - film karate (Hongkong,Tajwan,1979) 01:40 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (28) 02:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (614) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Stelmet Zielona Góra - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: USA - Rosja 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz finałowy fazy play-off: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Stelmet Zielona Góra 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Argentyna - Japonia 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Bułgaria - Serbia 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: USA - Rosja 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 21:00 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 02:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 ESKA FIT 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Top 5 19:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 grotESKA 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Rap Time 23:00 ESKA FIT 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:45 Blisko ludzi 06:15 Express 06:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:50 Weterynarz z antypodów (9/16) 08:20 Weterynarz z antypodów (10/16) 08:50 Rozmowy w toku 09:45 Oszczędzanie na 1000 sposobów (3/20) 10:45 Sąd rodzinny (61) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:45 Ukryta prawda (9/72) 14:45 Życie w przepychu (19/20) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Drogowi piraci (28/38) 16:35 Drogowi piraci (9/38) 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (6/15) 18:40 Kartoteka 5 (15/30) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe 4 (9/12) 20:35 Wojny magazynowe 4 (10/12) 21:10 Wojny przewoźników (5/9) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Nie do wiary: Teorie o końcu świata (2/16) 22:30 Łowcy nazistów (2/8) 23:30 Gordon Ramsay za kratami (4-ost.) 00:30 Prawdziwi Austriacy (4/6) 01:30 Bez recepty 2 02:30 Blisko ludzi 03:00 Rozmowy w toku 03:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 04:30 Odlotowy ogród 2 (4/8) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 10:49 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 14:00 Disco Star - kulisy 14:15 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 14:33 Disco Polo Music 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 17:52 Disco Polo Music 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Top 20 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Casper (5) 08:10 Kot Felix (5) 08:20 Kaczor Daffy (3) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (9) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (10) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (5) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Niewłaściwy generał (68) 09:30 Na kocią łapę (1) 10:00 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Nie ma rekordów nie do pobicia (48) 10:30 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Największa zagadka od czasów UFO (49) 11:00 Warto kochać (9) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (111) 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1919) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (204) 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Czarna wdowa (90) 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Prywatny detektyw (91) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Inwestorzy (265) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepscy dają czadu (13) 16:30 Na kocią łapę (2) 17:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Cud nad Wisłą (37) 17:30 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Mecz (38) 18:00 Złapać przemytnika (1) 19:00 Warto kochać (10) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Wszyscy są swoi (264) 21:00 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (21) 21:30 Graczykowie: Szcześliwe numery (22) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Terapia wstrząsowa (1) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Najlepsze życzenia (2) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Szczupak (269) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kocham biurokrację (270) 00:00 Synowie: Wyjazd na weekend (6) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Terapia wstrząsowa (1) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Najlepsze życzenia (2) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (301) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (94) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (67) 04:00 Linia życia (68) 04:30 Daleko od noszy: Terapia wstrząsowa (1) TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:45 Przygody Mobilków 09:00 Na zdrowie 09:20 Pragnienie Boga - film dokumentalny 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 11:25 Kanonizacja Jana Pawła II i co dalej…? 11:35 Asyż - miasto św. Franciszka 11:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Po stronie prawdy 13:20 Trzej bracia - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Ofiara doskonała - film dokumentalny 15:00 Świętość w codzienności - św. Joanna Beretta Molla - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2008) 15:35 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 15:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 16:45 Passau 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Czy znacie taki zawód? 19:50 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Głos Polski 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Kolumbia - świadectwo dla świata - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 22:55 Święty na każdy dzień 23:00 Święta Teresa z Lisieux - film religijny (Włochy,2006) 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Regina Coeli 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Czy znacie taki zawód? 02:50 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Głos Polski 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Siódmy sakrament 05:30 Z pamiętnika podróżnika 06:00 Listy do Pana Boga - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Chłopi: Jagna (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 07:40 Andzia: Egipski amulet (17) 08:00 Andzia: W poszukiwaniu Atlantydy (18) 08:25 Krzyżacy (2-ost.) - film historyczny (Polska,1960) 09:55 Doktor Żywago (1/2) - film obyczajowy (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,USA,2002) 12:20 Mila księżycowego światła - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2002) 14:40 Wszystko, czego pragnę - komedia (Kanada,USA,2002) 16:35 Stań przy mnie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1986) 18:15 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1993) 20:15 Iluzjonista - dramat kostiumowy (Czechy,USA,2006) 22:25 Deklaracja nieśmiertelności - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 23:00 Fuck for Forest - film dokumentalny 00:45 Taxi 2 - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2000) 02:35 Draka w Bronksie - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,Kanada,1995) 04:25 Nad Niemnem (1/2) - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:05 Copernicus (9) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 06:35 Teletubisie (14) - serial dla dzieci 07:05 In the Night Garden (14) - serial dla dzieci 07:40 Jak to się robi? (34) - serial dla dzieci 07:50 Sąsiedzi: Drzwi (34) - serial dla dzieci 08:00 Po przygody w świat przyrody (14) - serial dla dzieci 08:20 Para daje radę (24) - magazyn poradnikowy 09:15 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (8) - reality show 10:15 Kuchenni detektywi (8) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Lista Fokusa (21) - program edukacyjny 11:15 Para daje radę (29) - magazyn poradnikowy 12:15 Fabryka jedzenia (8) - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Głowa Jana Chrzciciela - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 13:55 Życie Bałtyku: Perła Bałtyku (26) - serial przyrodniczy 14:30 Piwnice Jukatanu - Ogrody Belize: Angelita (6) - serial dokumentalny 15:05 Projekt Adrenalina (21) - program dla młodzieży 15:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (4) - program edukacyjny 16:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Ekstremalni do bólu (14) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 X-tremalna kolekcja (23) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17:50 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 17:55 Fabryka jedzenia (8) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Lista Fokusa (17) - program edukacyjny 19:05 Dakarskie zapasy - Madame Tyson - film dokumentalny (Francja,Polska,2012) 20:45 Podróże motocyklowe Drakea McElroya: Londyn (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:15 Dramat tańczących niedźwiedzi - film dokumentalny 22:20 Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem: Killer Sharks (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:25 Wiem, kto mnie zabił (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:55 Wiem, kto mnie zabił (4) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Lista Fokusa (15) - program edukacyjny 01:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (23) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (14) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kuchenni detektywi (8) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Copernicus (9) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:00 Życie Bałtyku: Perła Bałtyku (26) - serial przyrodniczy 03:30 Para daje radę (29) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:30 Lista Fokusa (17) - program edukacyjny 05:00 Piwnice Jukatanu - Ogrody Belize: Angelita (6) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Badacze natury: Taniec z niedźwiedziem (7) - cykl reportaży 05:45 Badacze natury: Prawdziwa natura ptaków (12) - cykl reportaży TVP ABC 06:05 Lippy and Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 06:15 Smerfy (57) 06:45 Jedynkowe przeboje - program dla dzieci 07:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów (2) 07:25 Kasztaniaki (32) 07:35 Piosenki pana Tenorka (7) 07:40 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - program dla dzieci 07:55 I kudłate i łaciate - program dla dzieci 08:10 Karrypel kontra groszki (3) 08:35 Kangurek Hip-Hop (7) 08:40 Smerfy (57) 09:10 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (5) 09:25 Miś Uszatek (29) 09:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (52) 09:45 Lippy and Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 09:50 Jedynkowe przeboje - program dla dzieci 10:20 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów (2) 10:30 Kasztaniaki (32) 10:40 Śpiewaj z nami (3) 10:45 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - program dla dzieci 11:00 I kudłate i łaciate - program dla dzieci 11:15 Kulfon, co z ciebie wyrośnie? (8) 11:20 Karrypel kontra groszki (3) 11:45 Smerfy (56) 12:15 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (4) 12:25 Miś Uszatek (28) 12:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (50) 12:50 Lippy and Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 12:55 Jedynkowe przeboje - program dla dzieci 13:20 Śpiewaj z nami (2) 13:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów (2) 13:35 Kasztaniaki (32) 13:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - program dla dzieci 14:05 I kudłate i łaciate - program dla dzieci 14:20 Śpiewaj z nami (3) 14:23 Karrypel kontra groszki (3) 14:45 Piosenki pana Tenorka (3) 14:50 Smerfy (55) 15:20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (3) 15:30 Miś Uszatek (26) 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (49) 15:45 Bąblandia (9) 15:50 Śpiewaj z nami (5) 15:55 Tajna misja (9) 16:25 Awantura o Basię (10) 17:00 Lippy and Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 17:05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 17:20 Psie opowieści, czyli ochy i fochy (7) 17:35 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów (3) 17:45 Kasztaniaki (35) 18:00 Dźwiękogra (18) 18:30 Karrypel kontra groszki (4) 18:55 Śpiewaj z nami (2) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (58) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (6) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek (30) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka (55) 19:50 Śpiewaj z nami (5) 20:00 Tajna misja (10) 20:30 Awantura o Basię (11) 21:05 Duże dzieci: Wojciech Jagielski, komendant główny Straży Pożarnej Witold Skomra 21:55 Na kłopoty ABC 22:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:10 Studio Kultura: "Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni. Kraków 1901" - felieton (Polska,2012) 07:15 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1901 (4/8) 08:20 Kieszonkowcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 09:15 Nadzieja - dramat sensacyjny (Niemcy,Polska,2007) 11:05 Muzyka świata w czwartek: World Orchestra Grzecha Piotrowskiego (1) - koncert 12:05 Uprowadzenie Agaty - komediodramat (Polska,1993) 13:35 Zbrodnia i kara - film animowany (Polska,2000) 14:10 Powrót do ulubionych: Tele Echo: Chata rozśpiewana. Wydanie specjalne - program rozrywkowy 15:20 Studio Kultura: "Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni. Kraków 1901" - felieton (Polska,2012) 15:25 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1901 (4/8) 16:30 Sztuka czytania 3 - magazyn 17:15 Kieszonkowcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 18:05 Teraz animacje!: Szalony zegar - film animowany (Polska,2009) 18:30 Cham - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1979) 20:10 Mad Men 4 (4/13) 21:15 Złote Koło - dramat kryminalny (Polska,1971) 23:00 Mad Men 4 (4/13) 23:55 Kino nocne: Braterstwo - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,Szwecja,2009) 01:45 Studio Kultura: "Inland Empire" - felieton (Polska,2012) 01:50 Inland Empire - thriller (Francja,Polska,USA,2006) 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Podróżnik: Andyjskie szlaki 07:55 Wielcy marzyciele: Konstanty Ciołkowsk 09:05 Nicolas Le Floch: Zbrodnia z ulicy Francs-Bourgeois (2) 10:00 Koło historii: Studencki eter 10:35 Zobaczyć jak najwięcej: Kambodża, Wietnam (2) 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży: Ekwador - Kraj pełen skarbów 11:40 Pierwsza wojna światowa: Zmienne koleje losu (9) 12:35 Cafe Historia: Symbole wierności Rzeczpospolitej 12:50 Polska z bocznej drogi: Helena na parę - reportaż (Polska,2007) 13:05 Riese - tajemnice wykute w skale - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 14:15 Piotrków wielokulturowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 15:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Dwa żywioły. Pancerz 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła 16:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Palmiry. Polski Katyń 17:00 Nicolas Le Floch: Zbrodnia w pałacu Saint Florentin (1) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Polskie Państwo Podziemne 1939-1945 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 19:20 Dziennik telewizyjny: 12.06.1989 20:00 Pierwsza wojna światowa: Koniec wojny - 1918 rok (10) 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalowe Przymierze (1) 22:05 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalowe Przymierze (2) 22:35 Szerokie tory: Milioner z lasu 23:05 Kobiety, koty i dzieci - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 23:45 Nieznane katastrofy: 6 metrów śmierci (9) 00:20 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Palmiry. Polski Katyń 00:40 Podróżnik: Andyjskie szlaki 01:05 Za winy niepopełnione - melodramat (Polska,1938) 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Cię jak Irlandię; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Afryka - nowa ewangelizacja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 6. Kłusownik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 9/75 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /12/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1060; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Przystań - odc. 11/13 - Rywale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Donna Bianca z Sao Paulo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Niespokojne umysły - Janusz Tazbir; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 963* - Były poseł; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Manchester - Parka (495); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /12/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (34) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 9/75 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Gala Teraz Polska; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 3 - Lew w kwiatki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /12/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /12/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 41 (seria IV, odc. 2) - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Durian (496); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Glina - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Gra o Wolność - Ocalone taśmy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /12/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 6. Kłusownik; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 3 - Lew w kwiatki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO 02:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /12/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 41 (seria IV, odc. 2) - Niebezpieczne związki; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Durian (496); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 9/75 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Gra o Wolność - Ocalone taśmy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Gala Teraz Polska; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Tony Halik 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 08:50 Śpiewające fortepiany 09:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 10:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (24) 10:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:35 Dzięki bogu już weekend 12:30 Tylko jeden skecz 12:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 13:40 Szansa na sukces 14:40 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 15:35 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 16:35 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 17:30 Tylko jeden skecz 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Życie codzienne w Amazonii 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 21:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (3) 21:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:30 I kto to mówi? 23:10 Szperacze.tv 23:25 Gra muzyka (8) 23:45 7. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 00:45 7. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 01:40 Pojedynek nie na żarty (4) 02:35 Allewizja 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:05 Poranek TVP Info 06:09 Pogoda info 06:12 Serwis info flesz 06:18 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:33 Poranek TVP Info 06:38 Pogoda Info 06:43 Serwis info flesz 06:49 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:08 Pogoda Info 07:12 Serwis info flesz 07:18 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:42 Serwis info flesz 07:46 Gość poranka 07:58 Poranek TVP Info 08:11 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:06 Bezpieczna jazda z TVP (9) 10:10 Pogoda Info 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:25 Forum - Odzyskiwanie wierzytelności - felieton (Polska,2014) 10:30 Serwis info 10:36 Pogoda Info 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Forum - Odzyskiwanie wierzytelności - felieton (Polska,2014) 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:14 Forum - Odzyskiwanie wierzytelności - felieton (Polska,2014) 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:19 Forum - Odzyskiwanie wierzytelności - felieton (Polska,2014) 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis info 13:51 Bezpieczna jazda z TVP (9) 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:19 Forum - Odzyskiwanie wierzytelności - felieton (Polska,2014) 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis info 15:45 Bezpieczna jazda z TVP (9) 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:23 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:28 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:13 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:32 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:23 Bezpieczna jazda z TVP (9) 22:24 Pogoda Info 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - program publicystyczny 23:13 Forum - Odzyskiwanie wierzytelności - felieton (Polska,2014) 23:20 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:55 Serwis info 00:40 Sportowy wieczór 00:55 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 01:27 Twoje info - program informacyjny 01:56 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:30 Pogoda Info 02:35 Puls Polski - magazyn 03:02 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:17 Minęła dwudziesta 03:49 Serwis info flesz 03:52 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - program publicystyczny 04:32 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 05:01 Reportaż TVP Info: Ginący Pekin - reportaż (Polska,2012) 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu